Jacqui (TV Series)
Jacqui is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. As a member of the Atlanta camp, Jacqui helps out with the chores and participates in supply runs. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Little is known about Jacqui's life before or as the outbreak began. She cared for her brothers after their mother died; at what point in her life this was is unclear. She was living in Atlanta, where she worked for the city's zoning department. When the outbreak began, she was the only member of her family who escaped from the walkers alive. At some point, she met up with the survivor group on the outskirts of the city. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Guts" Jacqui is a survivor who left the refugee camp to gather supplies in Atlanta with Glenn Rhee, Andrea, Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas, Merle Dixon, and Morales. When the survivors were trying to figure out a way to escape the department store they were trapped in, she suggested using the building's subbasement sewer system, crediting her knowledge as a part of her former occupation working in the city zoning office. When that plan fails, Rick Grimes and Glenn attempt to grab some cars to help escape. While they make their daring attempt, Jacqui goes on the roof to watch with Andrea and Morales. When Rick and the truck arrive, she climbs aboard and escapes the undead city of Atlanta to the survivors' camp. "Tell It to the Frogs" While Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier are playing, they encounter a zombie eating a deer and scream, and Jacqui escorts them away as the men take care of the situation. Later, she is present for the tense conversation between Rick and Daryl Dixon, and is seen gutting squirrels as they leave for Atlanta for Merle and guns. While doing laundry at the quarry with Andrea, her sister Amy, and Carol Peletier, she and the women share what they miss most, hers being her coffee maker. When Carol's husband Ed comes around and begins snapping at the women, telling Carol it was time to go, she shouts at him that they know he beats her. After Ed smacks Carol, she watched in shock as Shane Walsh begins punching Ed senseless. "Vatos" When Andrea and Amy return with fish they had caught, Jacqui smiles and hi-fives Andrea in triumph. Jacqui joins in with the conversation about Dale Horvath's watch, she says "unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while", as she is enjoying a fish feast at night with her fellow campers. The zombies attack, prompting her to flee with the others to the RV, where she is seen in the background armed with an axe, leading Carol and Sophia to Lori, Carl, and Shane, then she backed up Dale who was shooting with his rifle. She survives the attack while others are not so lucky. "Wildfire" As Jacqui helps in the cleanup of zombie corpses the morning after the attack, she notices blood on Jim's shirt, and demands he lifts up his shirt, but he rejects and is forced to show, revealing a bite wound. She screams out that he's been injured. She later attends the funeral for the fallen survivors and cares for Jim in the RV. She hugs goodbye Miranda Morales and her family as they announce that they are parting ways. When on the road, she cares for Jim but when the RV breaks down, she is forced to say goodbye to Jim as they leave him outside a tree on the road, since he is feeling worse. She can be seen collecting herself on the RV steps as the others say goodbye to Jim. She reaches the Center for Disease Control and is about to flee with the other survivors until the doors suddenly open. "TS-19" Jacqui and the rest of her group are admitted into the CDC by Dr. Edwin Jenner after going through a blood test to ensure none of them are infected. She is introduced to the luxuries the facility has to offer, including hot water and real beds. She enjoys dinner and wine with everyone and learns about TS-19 and Dr. Jenner's work, and the fall of the CDC's infrastructure. After Dr. Jenner reveals the purpose of the countdown timer and shuts the control room's door, tears run down her face, but she manages to remain calm, while others aren't able to control themselves as well. As the survivors finally get Edwin to open the door for their escape, T-Dog grabs onto her arm, trying to pull her outside the room with him, but she pulls herself back, telling him she's staying. T-Dog tells her "That's INSANE!", attempting to pull her out with him a second time, but she once again resists, saying "No, it's completely sane, for the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy." This catches the attention of the rest of the group, as they all look back at her. Jacqui then tells T-Dog "There's no time to argue, and no point -- not if you want to get out. Just get out...get out!" she protests, then pushing T-Dog, but right after she touches T-Dog's face in a kind, motherly manner. Shane then pulls T-Dog out with the rest of the group, and Dale approaches Jacqui with a shocked look on his face. She backs away from Dale, shaking her head no, and then walks to the back of the room. She's then seen witnessing Dale pleading with Andrea to leave with him. As the rest of the group (who have managed to escape the building) are getting in their vehicles, the scene of Dale and Andrea escaping is shown on a monitor, revealing that Jacqui had ultimately decided to stay behind with Jenner, as Dale got Andrea to change her mind. Jenner says "They got out," to which Jacqui responds with a smile, happy that the people who helped her make it so far are able to continue fighting. She looks at Jenner, as they then hold onto each other's hands as the timer ticks down, and the CDC explodes. She died at peace, rather than some of her previous allies whose deaths were painful results of the walkers. Season 3 "Hounded" Rick begins receiving phone calls from individuals who he believes are part of another group. A woman calls Rick asking why he wouldn't reveal how Lori died to the previous man he spoke to on the phone. She calls Rick by his name, and when he questions how she knows his name, the woman says because she knows him, then hangs up the phone. Rick then receives a phone call from Lori, who informs him that the people he had spoken to previously were Amy, Jim, and Jacqui, revealing that all the calls did not actually take place in the real world, but were merely hallucinations in Rick's mind. Death Killed By *Vi (Caused) *Herself (Suicide) After finding out the small chances of developing a cure, going back to the way things were, and the mass power failure, Jacqui along with Edwin gave up hope and decided to commit suicide. Edwin said it was the most peaceful way to die with no pain or suffering and in the arms of the ones that we love and care about. With the CDC building losing power, Vi deployed the HITs to prevent any diseases (and people) from escaping and decontaminated the entire facility. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jacqui has killed: *Herself (Suicide) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships During Season 1, T-Dog seems to care deeply for Jacqui and may have had a crush on her. In the second episode, "Guts", she is quite sympathetic of him after he is beaten up by Merle, who she gives the middle finger. Throughout the season, the two are often seen talking to each other. When Jacqui refuses to leave with the group at the CDC, T-Dog begs her to come but she replies "I'm staying, sweetie", suggesting they may have had a close relationship. Andrea Andrea did not make many friendships while at the camp as she was focused on protecting her sister, but she did form a friendship with Jacqui, it seemed. The two were arm in arm while they escaped the store in Atlanta, and held onto each other as Rick drove the remaining members of the group out of the city and back to the camp. Jacqui also prevented a fatigued and hungry Andrea from collapsing at the CDC. Jacqui and Andrea both decided to stay at the CDC to commit suicide, but, being that Andrea left just before the building was going to explode, it is unknown whether or not Andrea said a final goodbye to Jacqui though it is likely that she did. Miranda Morales Jacqui and Miranda appear to have been good friends. When Morales announces that he, Miranda and their children are going to Alabama to find family instead of traveling with the rest of the group to the CDC, a saddened Jacqui says goodbye to Miranda, hugging her. Jim When Jim had been bitten and was keeping it hidden, Jacqui saw the blood and had Jim lift his shirt. Jim did this reluctantly but still did as Jacqui asked. Jim begged Jacqui not to tell anyone but she did so anyway, worrying about the safety of the group. Jim however did not seem to hold this against her as Jacqui was shown helping Jim when he was in pain. After saying goodbye, she was shown to be devastated, crying on the steps of the RV as they left Jim against a tree to reanimate. Jim's death may have also influenced Jacqui's choice of staying inside the CDC and committing suicide. Rick Grimes Jacqui is one of the Atlanta group Rick meets soon after Glenn saves him from the tank. Rick comes to her aid when Merle Dixon is hurling slurs at her and the others with them. Jacqui gives Rick info on the layout of the department store to help them escape. Jacqui is disgusted when Rick chops up a walker to use it's guts as camouflage, but reluctantly obeys his orders and rubs some guts on him. He and Jacqui then become friends and she respects his decisions. Rick is saddened when Jacqui chooses to commit suicide by staying in the CDC, but understands and respects her decision to do so. Later on, after the walker prison attack that kills Lori and T-Dog, Rick hallucinates having a phone conversation with Jacqui, her voice serving as a moral compass for Rick to do the right thing and move forward. Merle Dixon It is clear that Jacqui did not like Merle much. Jacqui and the Atlanta group didn't agree with Merle due to the fact that he was wasting bullets and attracting more walkers while shooting at them. Merle, being racist, made many racist remarks to Jacqui and the others. After Merle attacks T-Dog, he asks who votes that he become leader of the run, to which Jacqui flips him the bird. Jacqui showed little regret or remorse for Merle being left behind in Atlanta. Ed Peletier Jacqui and Ed had little to no interaction at all, but they had one instance of conversation shortly before the attack on their camp by walkers. Upon attempting to tear Carol away from the laundry group of woman, Jacqui attempted to prevent it from happening and can be seen having her fists up ready to hit Ed, but Shane immediately walks over and beats him, she also noted the bruises that Carol already had, and the new ones she was sure to receive. Lori Grimes Lori and Jacqui seemed to have had a stable relationship as they both worked together in order to survive during their time at the camp and on their way to the CDC. Lori seemed shocked to hear Jacqui wanted to stay behind to end her life at the CDC but later understood why Jacqui wanted to do so.}} Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Guts" *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" *"TS-19" Season 3 *"Hounded" (Voice Only, Hallucination) Trivia *Jacqui states that the item she misses most is her "coffee maker with a gold drip filter and grinder". *In a deleted scene from the Season 2 DVD, Rick blames himself for Jacqui's death, to which both Shane and Lori reply that it was her choice, that there was nothing he could have done, and that he shouldn't take that on.